Aomine At Seirin High
by kyurikochan
Summary: Everyday seemed like a day with no excitement for Aomine until he had to move. Now transferred to Seirin High, encountering a hot-headed Kagami during his first day turned into something interesting and they start off a rocky relationship. Falling in love was the last thing they expected. Will sparks fly and love blossom or not? It all started with blackmail. AoxFem!Kaga Slight AU
1. The News

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

It was like every normal day for Aomine. He had his earphones on, listening to music as it blasted to his ears. One of his hands was shoved in his pocket while the other hand carried his school bag over his shoulder. The leaves were rustling as he walked his way home. The sun shone brightly while the clouds were forming different shapes.

After walking down a few more streets, he finally reached home. He opened his door then yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home." His mother smiled at him while taping some boxes.

"Mother, why is our house so empty and why are you keeping all out things into the box?"

"You see, Daiki... Your dad got a promotion!" His mother clasped her hand together ecstatically.

"That's great! You haven't answered my other question, mom." Aomine had a bad feeling about this. Yeah, sure. His dad getting a promotion is great news but he couldn't help but feel that something which was not to his liking was going to happen.

"Well... about that promotion, your dad work is going to be at somewhere else. That's why I'm taping those boxes." stated his mother.

"Are you saying that we're moving?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Yes, we are. Sorry about that, Daiki. I'll miss this place too though." His mother gave a sad smile.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving Touou High in such a short notice!" Aomine gave his mum a grumpy look.

"About that... Your dad and I already transferred you to Seirin High... And tomorrow is your last day of in Touou…" His mother trailed off.

"You what? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Aomine stared at his mother, his anger was about to explode.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise... I thought you never really liked Touou High..." His mother frowned. She does indeed know a fact that her son is short-tempered. She let out a sigh.

"But mother, my friend is there. It's just all too sudden. Aomine growled.

"Calm down, Daiki. I thought you would be ecstatic like I am. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." His mother gave him an apologetic face.

Feeling guilty for shouting at his mother, Aomine ran a hand through his electric blue hair. _Jeez, mother. Sure knows how to make me feel guilty._ He thought to himself for a moment then he spoke, "Sorry for shouting at you mother. Do you need any help?"

"I forgive you. So hot tempered, reminds me of your dad when he was younger." She chuckled lightly. "Thanks for offering but I'm almost done, why don't you go pack your stuff first? I've already packed most of the things already."

"Okay, mother." He sighed and he went upstairs.

He went inside his room and started packing his things. His mother already packed most of the things and he's grateful for that. He ran a hand through his unruly blue hair again. _I'm seriously going to move. Jeez, mom and dad, so much for surprises._ He pondered for a while packing and checking if that's everything he needs.

He then looked around the cream coloured wall in his room. Lying on his bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly. _Seirin High huh? I guess tomorrow is my last day in To__u__o__u__. _He let out a big sigh. Everything was just too sudden for him. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. _I guess it__ i__s mother._ He stood up from his bed and turned the door knob to open the door.

"Dai-chan?"

Staring at the busty, pink haired girl at his door, he was surprised.

"Satsuki? What are you doing here?" Aomine questioned.

"I heard that you are moving so I came over!"

"Oh, right. So what do you plan to do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The team members shall throw a farewell party for you tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily.

"Jeez, Satsuki. That's not necessary and you know I'm not fond of them."

"Hey! At least show some appreciation. In that case, meet me afterschool tomorrow. I'm really sad that you're going to go to another school too. I mean, we've been sticking with each other since forever." She frowned.

He heaved out a sigh. Now she made him felt guilty. Just now it was mother, now her. Jeez, Satsuki is like another mother. She always nags non-stop like a mother. Yeah, they've been sticking around each other's back since forever.

"Right... Whatever… I mean I don't find it necessary alright?" He said while scowling.

"Dai-chan, stop it with the grumpy face. You're going to have wrinkles all over your face." She joked.

"Right..."

"You'll still contact me, right? Even if you move away, we'll remain as best buddies right?" She gave him a pout.

"Man, what are you talking about, Satsuki? Of course I will! I mean you said that we've been sticking around each other since forever right?" He ruffled her hair like an older brother would do to his younger sister.

"Glad to hear that!" She chirped happily and was smiling like a thousand suns were shining on her face.

"Whatever."

"See you tomorrow then, Dai-chan." She waved goodbye at him.

"See ya."

Dinner time then arrived. He went down and ate dinner with his parents.

"Daiki, the moving truck will come tomorrow at 4pm, be sure to reach home by then."

"Yes, mother. Congratulations, dad."

"Thank you, son." His dad replied and gave him a smile.

After dinner was over, Aomine was pretty tired. So he went up the stairs and turned right into his room. He then quickly brushed his teeth, changed into his sleeping clothes and went to lie on his bed. Darkness soon clouded his vision as he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So uh, this is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. :D


	2. The Move

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

I can't believe that I already got 4 alerts, favorites and 3 reviews. I'm so happy. :') Thank you all! -gives cookies- Also, I'll try to update as often as possible.

* * *

The next day, the sun rose high up into the sky and its bright sunlight was shining into Aomine's room. Then his alarm clock started to ring loudly. He turned off the alarm clock and groaned, "It's already morning? I felt like I barely had any sleep." He furrowed his eyebrows and scowled. Not wanting to be late, he quickly got up from his comfortable bed and dressed up for school. He went down the stairs, bid goodbye to his parents and left for school.

He walked by many trees as some leaves fell onto the ground. He saw the school gate and hurried in. Then he saw Momoi already in the school grounds.

"You're almost always late, Dai-chan." Momoi stated.

"Whatever. At least I'm here." Aomine grumbled.

"You really don't want to at least say goodbye to your team members?" Momoi asked.

"Tch, it's not like I care about them. Never was too fond of them anyway." He snorted.

"Then it's up to you."

"They need me on the team more than I need them." Aomine said arrogantly.

"Sure they do." Momoi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't forget to meet me after school, Dai-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled under his breath.

The school bell rang, signalling that it was time for class to start. Most of the students went to their respective classes including both of them.

Classes started and the teacher kept on rambling things and writing things on the blackboard. Aomine was randomly doodling on his notebook, though he did copy a small amount of notes here and there. Class was getting really boring and he started to doze off until...

Suddenly, a chalk flew towards him and it him on the head and he jolted awake. He then scratched his head and muttered, "What the hell?" The teacher started lecturing him saying, "Mr. Aomine, you shouldn't always be dozing off class."

"Whatever." He grumbled angrily.

The teacher was already used to his attitude so there was no use lecturing him again about so on. Then the teacher proceeded teaching while explaining things that Aomine aren't interested in.

Aomine just stared at the teacher and blackboard while boredom started getting to him. He then dozed off again. The teacher saw this and heaved a sigh, it's already not the first time Aomine was sleeping in class. The teacher frowned and let Aomine be. Even if he is awake, his notes would be full of doodling anyway.

Classes were finally over when the school bell rang. Class was finally dismissed. _What__ a long boring day._ He yawned. Aomine dashed out of the classroom, freeing himself from the boring lessons that he never took interest in. Suddenly, he heard a familiar feminine voice calling out to him.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi said while running towards him.

"So, where did you want to bring me?" He eyed her skeptically.

"Don't worry, I won't bring you to any places you dislike." Momoi snickered.

"Right. Now can we go to wherever you want me to go?" Aomine said while grumbling impatiently.

"Dai-chan, you should have more patience! Have you heard? Patience is virtue." Momoi started her lecture.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He shrugged and shoved his hand into his pockets.

"Hey! Were you listening to me? Patience is virtue. Being impatient does not have any benefits. You should always be patient... Blah blah blah…" Momoi started lecturing.

Aomine rolled his eyes and groaned at her. "Jeez, I get it."

Along the way to wherever Momoi was bringing him, he just listened to her continuous blabbering and ranting while passing by many streets and people. It was a rather windy day. The cooling breeze was brushing against their skin. The sun was feeling shy and was hiding behind fluffy clouds. Aomine was feeling nostalgic as he walked in to this very familiar street with Momoi. He hadn't been here for quite a while.

"It's the teriyaki burger shop, right?" He grinned. He had always liked teriyaki burger. It was one of his favourite foods.

"Bingo! Took you long enough to realize it." Momoi clapped her hands together while chirping happily.

"Heh, it's not my fault that I haven't come here for a while." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well we're here! Teriyaki burger, here we come!" Momoi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

They walked to the shop which was situated at the corner of the street. It had a huge sign that read "Maji Burger". Momoi pushed the door open while skipping in to the shop. Aomine just followed her from behind with his height was towering hers. They then ordered two teriyaki burgers and they sat on the chairs provided. After a while, their teriyaki burgers finally arrived. The delicious aroma filled the air. Aomine was almost drooling at the sight of the teriyaki burger.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in! Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the food."

Aomine started munching down the teriyaki burger like no tomorrow. Eating like he had never eaten for ages; gobbling down the food and savouring every taste. In no time, he already finished his. Momoi stared at him and giggled hysterically. It was amusing looking at the way he eats, like an animal pounding on its prey.

"What?" He grunted.

"N-nothing." Momoi said while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Whatever. I'm still hungry."

"Well go for another round then. It's my treat." Momoi smiled.

And so, Aomine kept on ordering teriyaki burgers and ate like the world was about to end. Eating like he is never able to savour the tasty, mouth-watering aroma again. Momoi just watched him eating while she kept on bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked while giving her a piercing glare.

"Ahaha. Nothing!" She grinned, ignoring his glare.

"Tch, whatever." He grumbled, eating the last teriyaki burger.

Time flies really fast when you're enjoying teriyaki burger. It was soon 3.30pm. It was 30 minutes until 4pm. And a certain blue head who was enjoying his meal needed to get home soon.

"What time is the moving truck arriving to your house again?"

"4pm."

"Do you know what time is it now?"

"No."

"It's 3.30pm."

"What? Oh damn." Aomine quickly stood up.

"Like I said, the meal is on me. Hurry home and remember to keep in contact!" Momoi gave him a friendly hug and bid him goodbye.

Aomine was shocked for a moment then he gave her a friendly hug back. "See ya! You sure know how to throw a farewell party." He bid her goodbye and started to dash home.

Running through many streets and passing by various shops and houses. The trees on the street stood proud and tall. Some leaves fell on his head, he quickly brushed them off. Running was no problem for him, of course. He is a basketball player after all and stamina is important, yes? He finally reached home, sweating while trying to catch his breath. Maji Burger was quite far from his house after all.

"Huff…huff… I'm finally home."

"Glad you made it on time, Daiki." His mother said.

"Oh mom, I'm home."

"The truck is going to arrive anytime soon so go and make sure your things are all packed."

"Yes, mom." He hurried up stairs and checked whether if he packed everything.

"Daiki! The moving truck has arrived, hurry up." He mother yelled.

"Coming, mom!"

Looking at his old room one last time, reminiscing some good old memories. Staring at the creamy white coloured walls one last time and the window with was situated next to where his bed used to be. He then hurried down the stairs. He saw the workers carrying the boxes up to the truck and some furniture.

"Checked everything you needed, Daiki?" His mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we are good to go!"

They went up the truck and they left to go to their new house which was not near here at all. Aomine would occasionally ask if they're there already as he was feeling very bored and his parents would ask a thing or two. He couldn't stand the boredom anymore so he put on his earphones, listening to music and fell asleep.

After a few hours, they finally reached their destination. His mother woke him up. He groaned and woke up reluctantly. He then saw their new house. It's nicer than the old one. _Not too shabby. _He checked out their new house. It was not too big or too small; in fact it was just nice.

They unpacked their stuff, his parents already moved in some furniture few days ago so they don't have much to do. After they finished unpacking, his parents showed him his new room and told him that his new school uniform was in his closet. He went up and checked out his new room. Apparently everything was according to his taste. He grinned seeing the new bed. "You better be comfy all right!" He lied on his bed, grinning. "I don't think I ever want to get up. Heh, mom and dad knows me too well." It was a long tired day moving, he was worn out so he fell asleep. Furthermore, tomorrow would be his first day attending Seirin High. Let the adventure begin.

* * *

A/N: So this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. No worries, Kagami will be appearing very **soon**. ;)

**Review response:**

**Gort- **Thank you for being my first reviewer. xD -sends truckloads of cookies to you- It happened when my bestie made me feel like writing fluff so she made me write AoKaga and I decided to write Fem!Kaga since I find it better that way. :P

**likeitmatters- **Thanks, I'm glad I was able to keep them in-character. It's not easy writing in a fandom you're not familiar with. Well my buddy is helping me check if I'm keeping them in-character so that's not a problem for now. :D Well, I challenge myself into writing fluff so this is what happened. xD This is technically not my first story but my first in this fandom and this year! Haha, I haven't been writing for over a year now, I guess. Thank you for your review. :D -gives you cookies-

**HimeNoririn-** Thanks and no problem. ;) About the main plot, you'll have to wait. :P -hands you cookies-


	3. New School And The Flaming Red Head

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Thank you all lovely people. :3 Thanks to those who put this on their favs, alerts and reviewed. :D You all make me feel so motivated. I'll try to update as soon as I can! :3

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

The next day, the bright morning sun shone into Aomine's room. The sun's rays were kissing his tanned skin. Soon, his trusty alarm clock started ringing. He groaned, "5 minutes..." He turned to another side pressing a pillow on his ear and went back to sleep. But sadly for him, his alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing. "Oh shut up you." He grumbled, turning his alarm clock off and reluctantly got out of his comfortable bed.

"First day at Seirin huh? It'll probably be the same as Touou." He muttered under his breath while getting his new uniform which was hanging in his closet.

He took his new uniform out of the plain looking closet. The uniform was as black as ebony. The sleeves were long. It had only a streak of blue to light up the dull colour of the top. Eyeing the unfamiliar piece of clothing, he quickly got himself dressed. It looked rather elegant when Aomine had put it on. The blue streak complimented his dark blue hair, as if it was made exclusively for him. He didn't bother to zip up the upper half of the uniform, revealing the plain white shirt he wore inside. He was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror while running his long, tanned finger through his sleek, navy blue hair. Heh, the uniform is not too bad. He got his school bag which was sitting on his chair. He walked down the staircase and saw his mother.

"Good morning, Daiki." His mother said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Morning, mom." He greeted back.

"You're up earlier than usual. Excited for your first day of school?

"Not really." He shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly.

"Your class is 2-4 and a student will tour you around the school when school's over. Remember to wait for the student outside your classroom."

"Okay."

"Since you're up earlier today, why don't you sit down and eat your breakfast?" His mother set his breakfast down on the table.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks for the food." He soon started munching away.

Time flied really fast when Aomine was enjoying his breakfast. Time waited for no one anyway. Aomine soon finished eating his breakfast.

"Daiki, you should leave for school now. You don't want to be late on you first day of school, do you?"

"Right. I'm going mom." He said as he headed towards the door.

"See you later, Daiki."

He stepped outside his home, leaving for his new school. His new school wasn't that hard to find. His house was not really far from it. He walked passed some people who were hurrying to work, some shops with colourful signs and trees with leaves which were coloured in a beautiful shades of green. He also passed by some street lights that were not lit up yet as it was still bright in the morning. In no time, he finally found his school. It was standing proud and tall. It was located in a strategic location in Tokyo which was also near a station.

He saw the metallic school gate. It was opened wide for the students to go in. He saw the sign "Seirin High School" sticking by the crimson red walls. He walked in the school with his hands shoved into his pockets. Some students were chitter-chaterring, laughing at jokes and giggling hysterically. The students were dressed in the school's standard uniform.

The school's buildings were mainly coated in ivory white. His school was a fairly tall and wide building. It had transparent windows on every floor. It had about five floors, including the rooftop. Aomine wasted no time and he walked in the school building, looking at the lockers which were arranged neatly by the corridors. The school's floor was very clean. It seemed like it was shimmering as the light shone on the floor. You could see that the school janitor is very hard working, ensuring that the school was kept clean so that students will be able to study in a clean environment.

Aomine was strolling around the rather peaceful hallway while looking around his new school. The walls were painted pearl white. Some lockers were mounted on the hard wall on each room so whenever people walk by of each floor, the first thing they would notice were the lockers. Well, he remembered that his mother told him that it was class 2-4. So, he's also looking for his new classroom, wherever it was.

All of a sudden, he felt an impact as if he had collided into something or someone. He then saw a girl with flaming cardinal hair whose butt was kissing the ground. She was wearing the standard school uniform that every student was wearing. She had fiery crimson orbs which was glaring at him right at this moment. The book she was reading a moment ago lied flat on the cold floor.

"Hey! Watch where you were going!" She hissed.

"What the hell? You were the one who banged into me!" He said furiously while glaring at her.

"You would've seen me. You could have walked the other side!" She retorted angrily.

"Why the hell is it even my fault? You were the one who weren't looking while you were walking." He growled with rage.

"You have eyes, you would've seen me." She gave him a piercing glare.

"It's not my fault that you're so short like a midget so I didn't see you." He gave her a hard glare while boiling in rage.

"I'M NOT SHORT! JUST BEING SHORTER THAN YOU IS NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!" She fumed angrily. You could practically see the smoke coming out from her head, literally. She was burning in anger. She huffed then she picked up the book that she was enjoying a while ago until she collided with the jerk. She stood up and dusted her white coloured school skirt.

Aomine then saw her figure more clearly since she was standing up. Checking the flaming carmine haired girl out from up to down and head to toe, he noticed that her curves were in all the right places. She had a shapely hourglass figure. She had a rather wide hips and a slim waist to compliment her figure. Also, she had a rather large bust. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, some bangs covering her forehead. She had a rather fair skin colour. Her garnet orbs were practically glaring a hole on his head or something.

_This shameless pervert._ She yelled at the top of her lungs inside her head.

"What?" He glared back at her.

"Y-You... shameless pervert. How dare you shamelessly check me out?" She yelled at him, seething furiously. Her face was turning into different shades of red.

Well, you can't really blame Aomine here, right? He's a teenager with raging hormones, after all. And there was nothing you could do about his raging hormones. A man is still a man after all.

"Did you want me to check you out?" He smirked arrogantly at her.

"Why you... Shameless perverted giant who is also a freaking jerk!" Her face was burning crimson by now.

"Tch, whatever, short stuff."

"I'm not short! You're just a giant!"

"Whatever."

"You bastard!"

"Bit-"

"Riiiing!"

Aomine got cut off when the school ball finally rang, signalling that it was time for class to start. The hot-headed girl he just met and bickered with gave him a loud 'hmph' before turning her heel and walked away. She was storming to her class. She was the last person you want to mess with right now.

What a great way to start the morning. Because he was busy bickering with that hot-tempered girl just now, he lost the time to look for his classrooms. Aomine groaned in frustration. How was he supposed to find his classroom now? He was not even familiar with this school. He ran up and down to search for his classroom.

Kagami was looking at her teacher while feeling bored. The teacher suddenly said something that piped up her interest.

"Class, today we will be expecting a transfer student!"

"Is it a girl?" The boys in her class asked, hoping it was a female.

"Is it a guy?" The girls in her class questioned except for her.

She did remember promising that she will help the teacher tour the new student around the school. She groaned in her head. _Please don't be that blue haired idiot. _

"That's for you to find out." Then the teacher looked at his wristwatch. "The new student should be here by now..."

Then a knock on the door was heard. Aomine was panting, trying to catch his breath. He has been running up and down just to look for his classroom. Beads of sweats were rolling down his face. He tidied up his appearances slightly, making himself look presentable. Judging by the way he was looking, it was fairly obvious that he got lost. It's his first day here after all. Kagami saw that familiar face, that navy blue hair, that stupid facial expression, that damn tall figure of his. She was speechless and horrified. She quickly hid herself, silently hoping that he won't spot her. Luck wasn't with her at all. She cursed herself for her rotten luck. What did she do wrong in her past life? She moaned in frustration and shoved her hands into her face.

* * *

A/N: 3rd chapter already? xD I hope you enjoyed it. :3 I kept my promise, yes? ;) Oh and before I forget, Fem!Kuroko might or will have a pairing. ;)

**Review response:**

**Sakimoto Ritsuko-** Nyufufu, I kept my promise. :P Enjoy~ 3

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** Thank you. 3 I'll try my best to update constantly. :D

**HimeNoririn-** No problem. ;) Did I satisfy you or disappoint? I hope I made you happy. :D

**Hiiragisawa-** You're an anon reviewer eh? Well I hope you see my reply to you here~ Like I said, I'll try to update more often, school is tiring after all. _ I'll put that pairing in consideration. ;) Thanks for liking this story. 3 Well you got most of your answers here already. xD

**mamita-** Another anon. xD I hope you see my reply too~ Thanks. 3 Haha, sorry, I don't know how to write lemons. :X Maybe in the future if I have ideas. :) Thanks for the motivation. :D


	4. Clashing Once Again

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Thanks for the continuous support. :D Thanks to those who put this on their favs, alerts and reviewed. :3 I'll update as soon as I can. Sadly to say that my mid-term exams are around the corner, so I won't be updating for awhile. ;~; I'll be sure to update when I'm done with those tests. ;D Also, English is not my native language or second language, so I'm sorry for the grammar errors. :X

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Then a knock on the door was heard. Aomine was panting, trying to catch his breath. He has been running up and down just to look for his classroom. Beads of sweats were rolling down his face. He tidied up his appearances slightly, making himself look presentable. Judging by the way he was looking, it was fairly obvious that he got lost. It's his first day here after all. Kagami saw that familiar face, that navy blue hair, that stupid facial expression, that damn tall figure of his. She was speechless and horrified. She quickly hid herself, silently hoping that he won't spot her. Luck wasn't with her at all. She cursed herself for her rotten luck. What did she do wrong in her past life? She moaned in frustration and shoved her hands into her face.

"Ah, you're finally here. Come in."

Aomine steps in the classroom and he was walking towards the teacher. His height was towering the teacher's. He stood tall and proud like the basketball player he is. Most of the girls in his class started fangirling over him and gushed about how hot or good-looking he was. Most of the guys groaned in disappointment because it's not a girl and Aomine will certainly be a threat. If you know what I mean, that is. Kagami just rolled her eyes at the girls' reaction. _Tch, good__ l__ooking my ass. Wait till you see what a douche he__ i__s._ She grumbled. _Hope he doesn't recognize me._

Her best friend Kuroko was feeling ill today, so she didn't come to school. She was glad because she didn't need to meet this blue haired jerk so soon. She tapped her fingers on her desk until...

"It's you!" Aomine suddenly said. Aomine saw the uncannily familiar red head, he cursed inwardly.

"You!"

Both of them were pointing fingers at one another. They narrowed their eyes into slits and gave sharp glares to each other. The tension was so intense. They were practically shooting laser beams at each other. Everyone could feel the thick tension high up in the air. The tension was very suffocating for the others. Both of them were having a glare competition seeing who can give the most piercing glare.

The teacher cleared his throat and interrupted their little glare competition. Both of them stopped glaring at each other and the tension subsided.

"I'm glad that you have an acquaintance here. Now please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Aomine Daiki. I was from Touou Academy and I play basketball."

"He's THE Aomine Daiki?" Gasps of surprise could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Woah! No way! Touou's ace at Seirin?"

Most of the students were murmuring. You could hear some conversation here and there. The teacher cleared his throat then spoke up, "Quiet down, class."

Everyone stopped talking and the murmuring voice subsided. The teacher then said to Aomine, "Please go take a sit behind Ms. Kagami, Mr. Aomine." He pointed at the sit behind Kagami. The girls in her class were giving her envious glares, wishing that they could be in her place. Kagami ignored all the jealous glares and cursed in her head. _Why me?! Did I do something wrong during my past life?_

Aomine walked past her and gave her a smirk. His blue eyes read, "I'm going to make your life a living hell." She grumbled inwardly. _Curse my life._She put her hands into her face and knocked her head on her desk.

Lessons soon started and the teacher was writing some notes on the blackboard. The teacher started to explain how to do whatever he was teaching. Aomine paid no attention to what he was teaching Instead he was more interested in kicking the flaming red head's chair about every five seconds. Aomine's antics annoyed Kagami to no end.

Every time Aomine kicks her chair, she'd grumble and tried not to explode her anger. She wasn't in a good mood today. In fact, she was feeling very grumpy and pissed off right at this moment. She turned her head around and glared at Aomine. Aomine ignored her and continued kicking her chair. Her anger boiled. Smoke was coming out from her head.

"Stop kicking my chair!" She yelled at him.

"No."

"Would you two like to share anything to the class?" The teacher walked to their seats without them noticing as they were too engrossed in their bickering. Every student in the class was staring at them.

"Nothing, teacher." Both of them said in unison.

"Very well." The teacher eyed them skeptically. "Please pay attention to what I'm teaching."

Kagami then hissed at Aomine and turned her head back to the front grumbling about her cursed life. The kicking on her chair stopped. It was kind of surprising to her, really. She then turned her head behind and saw Aomine focused on reading. _He actually reads?_ _Pfft. Who knew he had such a serious expression while reading._ Then, the teacher had to go for a teacher's meeting and left some work for the class to do. Warning the class to keep quiet he left to the meeting room. Kagami was bored doing the exercises the teacher gave.

Out of curiosity, Kagami tried to peek at the book Aomine was reading when the teacher was not looking. Then she saw it and was then stunned and utterly horrified. Her face was as red as tomato; her crimson orbs gave a murderous glare. Seeing the busty chested girls and some embarrassing things which include girls wearing bathing suits or nothing in his book, which now she knew is a porn magazine. Now you know, curiosity killed the cat.

Aomine was engrossed in reading that porn magazine of his and failed to notice. Kagami facepalmed for thinking that for a moment that he was actually reading proper stuffs. He just flipped through the pages like she wasn't even there while enjoying himself. "I knew it! He's a shameless pervert!" Kagami couldn't stand anymore so she said, "You seriously are a shamless pervert."

"Whatever."

"Tsk, shameless perverted jerk face."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kagami gave a loud 'hmph' and crossed her hands on her chest then she turned back to her seat and completed the work that the teacher gave. Aomine was doing nothing productive. Instead, he was doing what he think was productive. Aomine was doing what he does best which is reading his porn magazine.

Class ended as soon as the school bell rang. Everyone scurried out the classroom as fast as possible including the two of them. The students rushed out the classroom door, some of them going to other classes to look for their friend or their boyfriend or girlfriend. Aomine stood outside the door leaning on the door frame while waiting for the student who was going to tour him around the school, silently hoping that the student was a hot chick, most preferably one with a busty chest or something along the lines. He waited, waited and waited but no student came looking for him. He groaned. _What's taking that person so long? _He only saw Kagami standing next to him as her red hair stood out from the others.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking of where to start with the tour."

"Oh. Wait, what? Tour? Are you the student assigned to tour me around?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Kagami replied nonchalantly, having the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tch, you should've said so earlier." He grumbled and shot a glare at her.

"You didn't ask." She gave him a glare that rivalled his.

"The hell? I don't even know who is the one touring me around the school!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just start the tour already and get this over with!"

"Then hurry up and start already!"

"Tch, follow me."

Kagami toured him along the pristine white hallways. The floor still remained its cleanliness. Only both of their footsteps could be heard. She showed him the classrooms in the school floor by floor. She also showed him the physics laboratory, biology laboratory, cooking room and so on. Also, she explained it like a tour guide. _Heh, she'd be a good tour guide if she had the job._ She proceeded to tour him in and out of the school, showing him where the teacher's office is and more. They would also occasionally bicker here and there.

Finally, after touring him the entire school, she came to the last destination which was the basketball court. It was one of her most favourite places, including the rooftop.

They stood outside the door of the indoor basketball court. Aomine observed the basketball court from the outside. It still looked new.

"I think the boys' basketball team are practicing. You're joining Seirin's basketball team right? Go to Riko and tell her that you're the transfer student.

"Yeah." His hands were shoved in his pocket.

Kagami grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The basketball shoes and the floor was rubbing together causing friction, thus squeaking Sounds was heard. Some basketball players were practicing their defence; some were practicing passing like overhead pass, chest pass and so on. Some basketball players were practicing their shooting, positioning their hand in the proper way, so the ball would back spin and easily go in the hoop.

There were two hoops at each end of the court. The basket was attached to the backboard made out of tempered glass. The linings were all at the right places. The floor was most probably made out of maple and was highly polished. The court was standard sized. It could fit everyone there as the basketball team in Seirin did not have much people, but enough to play a match.

"Riko is there." She pointed at where Riko was standing, gesturing him to go to her.

"Yeah yeah, shorty."

"I play basketball too." She huffed.

"Short stuff plays basketball too? Trying to grow tall?" Aomine teased.

"For the last time, I'm not short! You're just about a head taller than me!" Her vein was throbbing on her head.

"Whatever."

He then walks towards Riko who was observing the players training from the sidelines. Riko then noticed his presence.

"Ah, Touou's ace, Aoimine Daiki." She stated and he nodded.

"Welcome to the team. I'm Aida Riko, the coach." She welcomed him and introduced herself. Aomine nodded in acknowledgement.

You have a reputation of slacking off, yes?" A dark aura emitted from Riko.

"I would encourage that you come to training every time we have them." The aura she was emitting was getting darker. Aomine sensed it and had the feeling that she's someone he doesn't want to mess with. He reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now go warm up first."

Aomine hurried off to warm up. Kagami was sitting on the bench near Riko. She was conversing with Riko and looking at the members train at the same time. Aomine finished his warm up and went to Riko. Riko then blew her whistle, signalling the players to stop for a moment. All the members' attention was now towards her and Aomine.

"Guys, this is Aomine Daiki! He's your new teammate so treat him well!"

"Yes, coach!"

Suddenly, a blazing blonde hair guy spoke up, "Aominecchi!"

Aomine heard the uncannily familiar voice calling him, turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Kise?"

"Aominecchi! What are you doing here?"

"That's the same thing I want to ask."

"My parents had to move here for their job."

"Same."

"It's great that we're on the same team again!"

Aomine just nodded.

"It's great that you both are on the same team but training awaits!"

"Yes, coach! Hi, Kagamicchi!" Kise waved at Kagami and Kagami waved back, pink hues tainting her cheeks with nobody noticing.

Riko then blew her whistle; the members went back to training.

Aomine asked Riko, "Where do you want me to train?"

"Take off your shirt." Riko suddenly ordered.

"What?" Aomine looked at her questionably. _Why does she want me to take of my shirt?_

"I need to scan your stats so take it off."

"Oh." Aomine then took off his shirt. Kagami was looking him. He had tan skin. His body was rather muscular and well-toned. His muscles were all at the right places. To top it off, he had finely-toned abs. _Well even though he's a douche bag, he's body is still...uh... proportional.__ No wonder he already has crazy fan-girls,_ Red hues tainted Kagami's cheek. Aomine saw it and smirked arrogantly at her knowing that she was checking him out. Kagami just rolled her eyes and looked away, her arms on her crossed on her chest.

Riko's view became darker as she started scanning Aomine's body. She saw lines from different parts of the muscle that she was concentrating on, with number indicating its status on those lines.

"Alright, I got all your stats. Now go train your passing first with Kise."

"Okay."

Aomine jogged to where Kise was standing. They both started practicing various passing styles.

"It's like at Teiko again!"

"Yeah, I guess." Aomine shrugged.

They both kept on practicing until Riko blew her whistle making them change sections. Those would were practicing passing went to practice shooting and those who were practicing shooting went to practice their defense. The others who were practicing their defense went to practice passing. Every time Riko blew her whistle, they changed sections. By then, Kagami already left.

Riko blew her whistle once again and said, "Alright, guys! This is enough for today. Please keep the balls back to its original place and wipe the floors."

"Yes, coach!"

Everyone put the balls they used for practice back to its original place. Aomine just followed suit. Some were moping the floors; apparently they had a schedule for that. The others were keeping the things they used. After they're all done, all of them left. Kise walked up to Aomine, "Aominecchi! Wait up."

"Sup?"

They were talking about stuffs. Well actually, Kise did most of the talking. Then, they parted ways since their house were at different places.

"Bye, Aominecchi!"

"See ya."

Aomine walked home, passing by all the shops he passed by during the morning. The sky was getting darker and darker. He soon reached his home. He opened the door and stepped in his home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Daiki! How was your first day?"

"Fine."

"How was that student who toured you around the school? Are you familiar with your school now?"

"Yeah. She wasn't too bad as a tour guide."

"Ooh! It's a she. Did you make friends with her?"

"Not really." He said nonchalantly. _More like sworn enemies._

"Okay~"

He went up to his room and took a shower. He was reeking of sweat. After his was done taking his shower, dinner was then served. His mother's cooking was delicious, no doubt. He went up to his room again, ignoring the homework he had. He didn't really want to bother to do them though he did some questions here and there. He could probably borrow someone else's work tomorrow.

Lying on his comfortable bed, he thought of what happened today meeting that girl and Kise. _Heh, that girl is sure fun to tease._ Somewhere Kagami was doing her homework, she suddenly sneezed. "Was someone talking about me or something?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :3 Those who are looking forward to Kuroko's appearance, please be patient with me. xD

**Review response:**

**hitomi65-** Thank you. :D I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**HimeNoririn-** I'm glad you're happy. :D I'm also glad that I manage to keep them in character. xD I'm happy that I didn't disappoint you. -grins-

**anna2772-** Thanks. ;D Nyufufu, I'm glad that you're looking forward to Fem!Kuroko. xD I'll try. ;)

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** Yesh, Kagami and Aomine clashes. xD Thank you. :3 Well, Kuroko is still at Seirin. :3 Well, are you looking forward to see Kagami play basketball? :P Stay tuned and you'll know soon. ;)

**Kagecchi-** Thank you. ;D Thanks for the supoort. :3

**spectrumharmony-** Hello. xD I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Thanks, I always try my best to keep them in character. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing xD


	5. Me, You and A Project? Oh, the horror!

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Thanks for the continuous support. :D Thanks to those who put this on their favs, alerts and reviewed. :3 I'll update as soon as I can. I had some free time after doing my revision so here's another chapter. xD Oh and by the way, Aomine and Kagami is in class 2-4 not 1-C. I'll probably update during mid-May after my tests. :3

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Every day, Aomine went to school with almost the same routine. Getting to annoy Kagami everyday was enough to satisfy his boredom. How he loved the way she reacted to his antics. Every time he kicks her chair, she would give him a death glare and yell at him. Every time he takes her homework and copies from it without her permission irritates her. She would growl at him and tries to take her work back. She would also fume and say, "Go and borrow the homework from your fan girls!"

"Nah, no thanks."

Aomine is the only one who likes the routine though. Kagami hates it with all her flesh, her blood and her very soul. She gets annoyed every time he kicks her damn chair, takes her freaking homework and copies it and ruffling her hair to his heart's content. She could literally pull out all the flaming crimson that was growing on her head. She could feel her vein throbbing on her head for even thinking about it. She grumbled in frustration. She wonders how long she could put up with his antics.

Classes begin like the usual. The teacher was explaining about what he taught and told the students to copy down the notes on the blackboard. Not surprisingly, Aomine dozed off to his dreamland, dreaming about stuffs you might not want to know. Kagami was glad that he fell asleep, so she could live on her peaceful and quiet life.

Aomine soon woke up and started to annoy her with his antics again until the teacher announced something.

"Class, you all will be doing an English project that'll be worth half of your grade."

All the students groaned simultaneously.

"No one can fail this and to the basketball players in this class, if you flunk this project, you're not allowed to join the upcoming Inter-high tournament!"

Aomine and Kagami knocked their heads on their desks at the same time. They aren ot very bright people huh?

"Well I've already choose the group for you so I'll just announce your group and I'll explain what you're going to do after it."

_I don't care who I get paired up with, as long as it's not him/her._ They both thought. The teacher started to read out the names.

"Sasagawa Yumi and Tadashi Sasaki!"

"Takeda Sora and Suzuki Yumiko!"

"Aomine Daiki and-"

_Please don't be me/her._ They prayed to whatever God they could pray to. Sadly, sometimes things don't turn out how you want it to be.

"Kagami Taiga!"

_Why me?!_ Both of them facepalmed. They gave death glares to each other, neither of them wanted to flunk this project. Both of them wanted to join the Inter-high tournament so bad. Well Kagami was the one who wanted to take part in it the most and Aomine just wanted to find a strong player that could match up to him, wanting to feel the thrill and the excitement of the game again. The girls gave her envious glares; all of them were wishing they could be in her place. Suddenly, Kagami raised up her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Kagami?"

"Can we switch partners?"

"Sadly, no. You aren't allowed to switch partners. Well, look at the bright side, at least you and Mr. Aomine can learn how to co-orperate with each other."

Kagami was left speechless; she sat down on her seat and sulked. Aomine really wanted to jump out of the building right now. Working with her? Both of them working together will certainly be chaos. Both of them felt like as if they were thrown into the depths of Tartarus. They groaned at the thought.

"Now, I'll be explaining about the project."

Most of the students took out a book and pen, including Kagami. Aomine looked like he doesn't really give a damn, well of course he does want to pass the project. Kagami turned her head over and hissed, "You should copy some points too. I am not going to do everything."

"Yeah, yeah." He reluctantly copied some stuffs. I mean, he does want to join the Inter-high competition right?

"You get to choose whatever topic you want to present and its due in three months."

The teacher then proceeded to write down the important details on the blackboard. Kagami was jotting all the details down and Aomine was being Aomine.

"I hope to see what you all have done in three months. So start working!" The teacher said very enthusiastically.

Groaning and grumbling sounds could be heard throughout the classroom. The students were not enthusiastic about the project, not at all.

Classes were finally over as the bell rang. Everyone scurried out of the classroom. Kagami went to Aomine, tilting her head slightly upwards as he was tall and said, "Hey!"

Aomine was turning his head left and right pretended that he couldn't see her in his field of vision just to irritate her.

"Don't pretend that you can't see me!"

"Oh so you were down here all this time, short stuff?" He smirked while he mocked her.

"You shameless perverted giant!" She rubbed her temples. She's going to get wrinkles on her forehead someday if she keeps on arguing with him like this.

"Whatever."

"You don't want to flunk the project, right?" She huffed frustratingly, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Considering that I won't be able to join the Inter-high competition if we flunk it, no."

"Good. Now let's get to work."

"Pfft, where should we start? It's not like you know English anyway."

She glared at him and spoke in English very fluently, "Thanks a lot for your compliment, sir."

"Heh, so short stuff here knows English eh?" He ruffled her flaming red hair. "We have an advantage."

"Like I said, I'm not going to do all the work." She gave him a piercing cold glare, annoyed that he was ruffling her hair to his heart's content again.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's go to the library and research what we want to do about."

"Alright, alright." He shoved a free hand into his pocket.

They both headed to the library. Aomine went there with Kagami somewhat reluctantly. They went up the stairs that was headed to the library. She pushed the door open, stepping in the library with Aomine. The library was filled with plenty of books. Each shelf had a category. The books were placed on the shelf and were arranged neatly. The books were really easy to find. The librarians here certainly carried their job well. She scanned around the library, hoping to see the ocean blue haired librarian but sadly she wasn't here_. She's still ill? Maybe I'll see her tomorrow._ She let out a small sigh, disappointed that her best friend wasn't around.

They looked around for a place to sit. Some girls were fawning at the sight of Aomine and some were busy glaring holes on her face. She grumbled inwardly. She was starting to get used to this treatment. She just can't wait until she has anti club or something. Ah, how ecstatic she would be if she knew she had one. She honestly wouldn't be surprised, judging by how 'close' she was to their beloved Aomine. Oh, how wrong they were.

They found an empty seat and sat down, thinking of a topic. Kagami was thinking hard for a topic and Aomine was thinking of a topic maybe? Who knew what was running though his mind besides basketball and his so-called interests.

"I've finally thought of something!" Kagami lowered her voice as they were in the library but Aomine still could hear her.

"What?"

"We could do about environmental degradation."

Aomine just raised his eyebrows looking at her with a face full of confusion.

"Why don't you just wait until I finish my basketball practice, we could discuss it a little bit more before we head home?"

"Ah, shorty plays basketball yes?" He said albeit mockingly.

She just glared at him. They left the library and walked towards the basketball court. He reluctantly followed as he had to wait for her. He didn't want to fail this damned project; he wanted to join the Inter-high. So, for the sake of that, he had to wait or he would've gone home already. Well at least he could see how she plays. It'd be an interesting sight.

They walked in the gym. Aomine found a random seat and sat on it. Well, he sort of stand out so most of the girls were staring at him and was looked back at Kagami. Some of her team members gave a knowing grin or a wink. She really felt like knocking her head on the wall.

"Hey, Taiga."

"Hi, captain."

"Say, you've never told me that you had a boyfriend." The captain winked at her.

"What? No!" Kagami shrieked and facepalmed.

"Uhuh, then what is he to you?" The captain didn't buy it, sounding disappointed.

"He's just my project partner."

"Aww... Discussing about the project after training?"

"Yeah." She stated nonchalantly.

"Oh well~ Good luck with your project then. Coach is calling."

"Thanks."

When everyone was done with their warm up, the coach then started giving instructions and they played a match. Splitting the girl basketball players into groups, and they started the match. They weren't many players in the girls' team as it just started about a year ago. The coach threw the ball high up in the air; two people from opposing teams went to catch the ball. One of them was Kagami. She jumped higher than the other girl and passed it to her teammate.

Everyone was running towards the basket. The ball was passed around and was then passed to Kagami. Her slender fingers were dribbling the ball to the basket. The rhythm of the ball could be heard thumping up and down from the highly polished ground. A player from the opposing team was blocking her. She then succesfully broke through the defense, took one step, threw the ball high up to the air and jumped. She then landed gracefully on her feet, catching the ball that was landing. She took another two steps performing a lay-up and the ball went in the hoop. A 'chop' sound was heard. A small smirked played on her lips when the ball went in swiftly. She played the sport so passionately. Her undying and furious fighting spirit was just like a tiger's.

Aomine just watched her play, that expression on. _Heh, not too bad for a shorty._ He was kind of engrossed in watching her play, it was rather interesting really.

The game went on and Kagami kept on scoring for her team. The game ended with the score of 70-60. The practice session was soon over. The girls kept everything back to its original places and some of them cleaned the floor. Since it's not Kagami's turn to mop the floors today, she could leave after everything is well-kept.

"Bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Kagami!" Her teammates waved and bid her goodbye.

She walked towards to where Aomine was sitting and said, "We can leave now and discuss about our project."

"Heh, not too bad, Bakagami." He stood up while a free hand was shoved in his pocket and his other hand holding his bag over his shoulder.

A vein throbbed on her forehead violently, "A new nickname huh...?" She paused a moment to think of another nickname fo him, "Ahomine!"

"Tch, Bakagami."

"Ahomine!"

They started to bicker like husband and wife as they walked out of the basketball court. Her team members all grinned at the sight. They then walked on the plain school grounds and continued to bicker.

"Environmental degradation is the deterioration of the environment through depletion of resources such as air, water and soil; the destruction of ecosystems and the extinction of wildlife so we could put in some slides make an introduction and stuffs, Ahomine."

"Heh, it sounds fine, Bakagami. You made it sound so easy."

"Well not really... We have to do the introduction, the background of the study, then we have to present and so on..." Kagami trailed off.

"Oh..."

"So where are we going to type it out?"

"Definitely not my place." _Mom would __definitely__ get the wrong idea and be really ecstatic if I brought a girl home. _

"Not mine either."

"We will just stick it with school."

"Okay."

"See ya, Bakagami!" He ruffled her hair, leaving it a mess and left to go home.

"You... Ahomine!" She grumbled. _Why does chewing his head of sounds so tempting right now?_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :3 Be patient with me, Kuroko will be appearing soon. w

**Review Response: **

**THEAWESOMEONE-** Thank you~ :D I'm glad you enjoyed it. :3

**Crystalux. blu-** Kuroko will be appearing soon~ :D

**hitomi65-** Thanks :D

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** I ain't kidding. :P Hehe, I'm glad. ;) I'm glad I did. xD Thanks. :") I'll try my best to.

**HimeNoririn- **WELCOME! :D I'm glad. ;D

**spectrumharmony-** Teehee. ;3 Yesh, Kise is in Seirin. BD Welcome~

**PiWrite-** Nope nope~ Just wait and see. D

**Ninja99-** Thanks. ;3 I'm glad you do. :D

**ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid-** I'm glad. :") Enjoy~

**cynthiacyvon-** I'm glad. :D I guess you found that out now. ;D That you'll find out soon. :p


	6. Co-operating with you? No way!

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Once again, thanks for the continuous support. :3 /gives virtual cookies. Thanks to those who put this on their favs, follows list and reviewed. :D I found the time to type this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can after my exams, please bear with me. /bows.

Weird title. I know. D:

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

A few days passed, Kagami and Aomine were discussing on how to do their project. They were drawing a plan on a paper to plan what they were supposed to do. Well technically, Kagami was doing most of the work. Aomine was helping out, somehow, though he didn't do much. There was so much to do and they have only three months. Three months wasn't too long. It wasn't too short either; it really depends on how you manage your time.

"We'll go to the library to search for some information later."

"Okay."

Aomine twisted and turned his pencil around his finger, looking out the window staring at the scenery in front of him with no amusement while his fan girls were flocking around him trying to pound on him like hawks; a predator and its prey. Ironically, he was the prey here. Aomine just ignored all their squealing and staring at him with heart shaped eyes like they were going to pound on him. Without a care about the world, he continued staring out the window, twisting his pencil around. Kagami just sat there on her seat while feeling annoyed at his fan girls, rolling her eyes at them. Her head full of thought while trying to block out the sound pollution caused by his fan girls, putting her hands on both of her ears once in a while. _Don'__t these people know how to shut up? _She groaned inwardly, yearning for her peace and people were minding their own business. Some guys were flirting with the girls; some girls were gossiping with their friends and so on.

The class soon became silent and his fan girls finally scurried back to their seat when the teacher suddenly came in. Kagami heaved a small sigh in relief; finally she could have her peace and quiet. His fan girls were starting to get on her nerves. Oh, how she loathed them. She shut her crimson orbs and massaged her temples. The whole class then greeted the teacher, the teacher asked the students to be seated.

"Sorry that I'm late, class. Now how's your project going?"

The whole class responded with a groan or a grumble, seemed like only the teacher was enthusiastic about the project. Well of course, the teacher didn't need to do much besides grading their project and to see their presentation, right? Some of the students definitely haven't even started this project. A quarter of students will usually do their project last minute when it is bordering the deadline. There is a reason why deadline is called a deadline.

The teacher proceeded to teach them whatever he was supposed to teach, blabbering about methods and formulas. Aomine was busy irritating Kagami with his usual antics which annoyed her to no end. Kagami was trying really hard to leave it be by not giving him a response. He was definitely testing her patience, right now, right at this moment; she could feel it with her flesh and blood. How she wished she could serve his dead body to the dogs. Classes were soon over when the bell rang out loud. While she was daydreaming how to get revenge on him, time flied like an arrow.

Like the usual, everyone left the classroom with a hurry. Kagami waited for Aomine to go to the library, not that she was thrilled or excited with working with him at all. She isn't like his fan girls. Look at the bright side; at least he was co-operating here. She let out a long sigh. _For the sake of joining the Inter-high competition, I'll bear with this. _

"Why the long sigh, Bakagami?" Aomine teased.

"None of your business, Ahomine." She huffed and patted her milk coloured skirt.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's just go to the library already."

Kagami turned her heel and hastily headed to the library. Aomine put his hands in his pockets and followed suit. They passed through the rather empty hallways as most students already ran home or something. The hallways were scarily silent as there was barely anyone around the hallways; the sound of their footsteps could be heard clicking on the pristine white flooring. They hurried to the school library as time was short.

After walking a distance, passing by the creamy white walls and the lockers which were mounted on the wall properly, they finally reached the library and they walked in. The library was as neat as usual. The books were place properly on the shelf. It was also very clean too. There was not even a speck of dust that could be found on the bookshelves. You could tell that the librarians barely slack off. Kagami spotted the petite, light blue-haired librarian and walked up to her.

"Kuroko!" She tried keeping her voice down.

"Hi, Kagami."

"Are you feeling well now?"

"Yes."

Kuroko suddenly saw the familiar navy blue hair, it looked really familiar. She knew she had seen it somewhere. That tanned skin and the very tall figure. There was no mistake who that person was. The only person who crossed her mind was...

"Aomine-kun?!" She blurted out his name abruptly and her cerulean eyes widened.

"Tetsu!"

"Long time no see... What are you doing at Seirin?" Kuroko asked, her voice dripping with curiosity. _Was there something wrong with Touou?_

"I transferred here."

"Kuroko, you know Ahomine?" Kagami piped in.

"Yeah, ever since junior high."

"You've known this idiot for quite long..." Kagami stated while Aomine had a vein throbbing on his head when he heard her calling him idiot.

Kuroko nodded and asked, "So what are you both doing here together?"

"We're doing our project together." Both of them said simultaneously.

"Unluckily, I got paired up with this idiot." Kagami pointed at Aomine.

"Tch, like I wanted to be paired up with you, Bakagami."

Kuroko just stared at them without any emotion visible on her delicate features. They started bickering like she wasn't here but also trying to keep their voices down as this was the library. They definitely did not want to get kicked out from here since they barely started their project and they needed to do research since none of them wanted either of them to go to their homes.

Kagami then turned to Kuroko and waved, "I'll see you around, Kuroko. I need to get the project done."

"See ya, Tetsu."

"See you guys around."

Kagami and Aomine were looking for information with the computers provided in the library. Sadly for them, they were sharing one computer as the rest of the computers were currently occupied. Using the search engine 'Google', 'Bing' and more to search for more information. Both of them were snatching the mouse. The poor mouse was being snatched around by two ill-tempered human beings. If the mouse could scream, it certainly would scream its heart out. Being snatched by two idiotic humans was not fun at all. Don't they know that it might break apart judging by the force they were using?

"Give it to me." She hissed under her breath.

"No."

"Bastard Ahomine."

"Bakagami." He grunted.

Kagami tried to get hold of the mouse. Aomine being stubborn wouldn't let it go. Kagami put her hand on top of Aomine's large one urging him to let go. Their skin was brushing one another's. Both of them didn't notice the contact at all, as they were both too busy with their lover's quarrel. Kagami was trying to pry his finger away from the mouse and Aomine was holding the mouse tight, refusing to let go of the poor mouse which might spoil due to their childishness. They suddenly retracted their hand when they noticed that their hand were in a somewhat intimate and embarassing position. Kagami turned away to hide a semi blushing face while Aomine just went silent, pink hues were slightly tainting his cheeks but too bad for Kagami as she didn't see it which was lucky for Aomine.

He ran a hand through his sleek blue hair and grunted impatiently. Kagami huffed, feeling frustrated. She really wanted to murder him right now if she could, but she didn't want to spend her life serving her jail sentence for murdering Aomine Daiki. His fan girls would probably go serve their jail sentence along with her since she killed their idol, they would probably seek revenge. If his fan girls were locked up in the same jail cell as her, she couldn't imagine what could happen to her. Anything could happen with his fan girls, anything. They were still getting nowhere with just fighting over the pitiful mouse except for wasting time.

"Fine. You get the mouse, I get the keyboard."

"Fine."

Thus, Kagami was doing all the typing and Aomine was doing all the clicking.

"No, Ahomine. It's that link!" She hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." He merely grumbled and clicked on the link.

"No! I mean that link." She glared, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible.

"You pointed that link." He glared back at her.

"You blind?"

"Your finger is probably too short so you can't point properly."

"You bastard, Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

Kuroko was staring at them while putting a pale hand on her forehead and massaged her temples. She walked up to them; none of them noticed her presence. Well one thing was because they were too busy with their lover's fighting to give a damn about their surroundings and another thing was Kuroko was like a ghost, lacking presence.

"Kagami, Aomine-kun." Kuroko called out.

Aomine and Kagami were startled by her and stared at her, surprised. Kuroko always had a way to scare them. It's not her fault that she lacked of presence really.

"Can you both keep your voices down? I don't want to invite you both out from the library." Kuroko said, sounding somewhat stern.

"Sorry, Kuroko/Tetsu." They mumbled.

"It's your fault." Kagami pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You are the one being noisy here." He retorted.

"You started it!"

"No, you started it!" He pointed a finger at her.

Kuroko sighed and continued carrying out her job as a librarian. Why can't they stop bickering? It was starting to get on her nerves. _Do they not know that this is a library? _The shoulder length, ocean haired girl heaved a long sigh while putting the books back to its respective places, enjoying her silence far away from those two.

At least they were trying keeping their voices down, or else she had to kindly invite them out of the library. What was the teacher thinking? Pairing those two up together? The world seemed like it was going to end very soon.

So, they bickered here and there with Aomine still in control of the mouse and Kagami was in charge with the keyboard. They left the library after they were done for the day and Kagami saved the information in her pen drive. Kuroko was kind of relieved when they left as they might soon cause chaos in the library. She didn't want anything to happen to the library; she sort of liked that place. She let out a sigh of relief.

Aomine and Kagami were walking towards the school gate that was wide open, waiting for people to enter and exit.

"I told you that you should've given me the mouse!" Kagami grumbled.

"You should've given me the keyboard!" Aomine retorted.

"We could've finished it faster if you weren't clicking the wrong links for wrong information!"

"We could've, if your finger wasn't short!"

"Don't blame it on my finger!"

"It's not my fault that your fingers are short." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why you!" She glared at him.

Aomine glared back at her. Their glare was so intense. You could feel the ferocity of their glare. Electricity were emitting from their eyes. Kagami let out a grumble and turned her heel back home, not wanting to waste her precious time. Aomine then grunted and left off to somewhere else. "Someday I swear I'll chew his head off." She mumbled under her breath while on the way home. While at somewhere, a certain navy blue haired man sneezed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xD Kuroko made an appearance! :D

**Review Response:**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** Nyufufufy, too bad. :P Indeed, it would have been. Thank you, I'm happy to know you love the story. :3 /tears of joy.

**Fushimi Komi (Guest)-** I will try to update weekly after my exams. :D Ho~ I wonder will they pass or fail ne? Nyahaha, I look forward to it too. :3 Will Kuroko be paired up with Kise huh? Who knows? Read on to find out. :P

**Ninja99-** Like a husband and wife indeed. xD

**HimeNoririn-** Weelcomee. ;D

**Guest-** Thanks you. ;D

**Guest-** Two of them partners will certainly be chaos. :P Thanks, read to find out~

**Maryry-** Thank you. :D I also want to see a one-on-one Aomine versus Fem!Kagami. xD It'll probably be epic. :P


	7. Working with You

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. My tests are finally over now. :D I'm finally able to update. Thank you for the support. :3 Enjoy~

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

About more than month or so had passed, since they've met each other and started off with a rocky relationship. They were both fumbling around with their project and basketball training, occasionally meeting up in the library. Classes started like the usual; soon it was finally time for recess. Kagami went up to the rooftop and took her bento box out and started to eat what she had prepared for the day.

While Kagami was enjoying the food she prepared for herself this morning, savouring the taste of the food she was eating while looking at the clear blue sky with the white puffy clouds floating about. She noticed that her the food contained in her bento box kept on missing rapidly and abruptly, she then saw a long tanned hand reaching for her bento. She turned around and saw a certain blue haired boy, who was trying to take more of her food. She glared at him, hard.

"Why you... Despicable Ahomine!"

"The food tastes good."

"Don't change the subject here!" She shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly.

"Go get your own food!" She said, hugging her bento tight to her chest.

"Tch."

"Hmph." She ate her food while she held her bento faraway from Aomine's reach.

Aomine then scooted closer and placed a hand around her shoulder casually, automatically pulling her closer. They were almost close to an embrace and with their closeness, so Aomine could easily take the food from her bento. Kagami's face was flushing bright scarlet. _What the hell does he think he is doing?_ Kagami tried to struggle free from his grasps but sadly for her, his grasps was simply too strong.

"Let me go!"

"No thanks." Aomine smirked, casually taking her food from her bento.

Kagami was desperately struggling free from the shameless pervert's grasps, also trying to save her food from being eaten by him. She almost succeeded struggling free but he realized that she was almost free. Thus, he held her closer and tighter than before. She could practically feel his breath trickling on her neck. Realizing how close they were, she blushed furiously at the close contact. _Absolutely shameless! _Aomine was just savouring the food she brought. Kagami was squirming around his grasps. Every time she struggled, he just simply pulled her in tighter. She groaned in frustration. She was doing a one man struggle after all. Her face flushed crimson scarlet.

When he was done with mooching her food, he finally loosens his grasps around her and let her go. Kagami was breathing heavily due to she could barely breath just now. Her face was even redder than her mop of red hair. Aomine smirked haughtily at her reaction.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"What?! No!" Kagami practically screeched.

"Don't need to be shy, Bakagami." He grinned and ruffled her soft hair.

"I'm not shy! Ugh! Get your hands off my hair!"

"Many girls would be dying to be in your place." He stated arrogantly.

"Tch, but not me."

Aomine smirked at her denial, more of rejection actually. That was what made her an interesting person to mess with. He was almost never rejected by the female species. She was furious that Aomine swept her bento clean and it was currently void of food. Kagami glared at her empty bento box and glared back at him.

"You..." She gritted her teeth.

"What?"

"You ate all my freaking food!"

"Yeah and?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You didn't even leave a single food for me, you inconsiderate bastard!" And in cue, her stomach grumbled.

Oh, how Aomine loved her reactions. It was always all so amusing and priceless. It was also very entertaining. Kagami stormed off to the cafeteria. She was on her way to the cafeteria, yearning for more food to satisfy her hunger.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Kise?" She turned her head to the source of the voice and her stomach grumbled. She flushed in embarrassment. The golden haired boy was waving at her.

"Kagamicchi must be very hungry-ssu~" Kise handed her some food.

Kagami took the food from Kise. Pink hues tainted her cheeks though it went unnoticed by Kise. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her stomach was twisting and tying knots. _He was definitely way more considerate than the blue haired idiot._

"Thank you, Kise." She let a small smile plaster on her face.

"You're welcome, Kagamicchi~"

She munched on her food happily while conversing with Kise. Maybe getting her food mooched away by Aomine wasn't too bad after all. Guess that she wasn't that unlucky after all. It's been a rather good day after that incident with Aomine. Luck must be on her side today, hopefully. The bell rang, signalling that it was time for them to go back to class.

"See ya, Kagamicchi~" Kise bid her goodbye and went back to his classroom.

"Bye, Kise." She bid him goodbye and went back to her class feeling elated.

She was practically glowing like the sun when she got back to the classroom. Aomine raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. _Did she knock her head or something? _The weirdest part of all was that she didn't respond to Aomine's antics, not even once. Well, she was not going to let Aomine put her on a foul mood again right? Aomine groaned in boredom. _What in the world put her in a good mood?_ He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

The teacher started to teach maths, writing equations and formulas on the blackboard provided. He stared at the blackboard, and was definitely bored to death. His eyelids got heavy, he felt his eyes closing then he fell asleep soundly. The teacher was too engrossed in teaching so he didn't notice Aomine dozing off.

Classes finally ended, Kagami was waiting for Aomine, a small smile was still playing on her lips. Aomine saw that she was practically smiling for the whole day, almost. Even though it wasn't really obvious, but he could tell that she was definitely elated. He could practically see the sunshine and sparkles she was emitting. He quirked an eyebrow at her and was eying her skeptically.

"What made you so happy?"

"It's none of your business, Ahomine."

"Tch, yeah yeah."

They walked to the library with a pregnant silence. None of them muttered a word, just plain silence. Kagami was simply too caught up with her fantasies. Aomine shoved his hand into his pocket, another hand carrying his school back over his shoulder. He looked like he didn't give a damn about the world.

The silence just continued between them. Aomine was looking at Kagami weirdly, wondering if something was wrong with her mentality. Maybe she was abducted by an alien and this was her clone.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!"

"It's not my fault you're acting odd." He shrugged. Did you get abducted by aliens?"

"It's called being in a good mood." She berated. "I definitely did not get abducted by aliens!" She grumbled and facepalmed.

"Well, do you need to see a doctor then?"

"I'm just in a good mood. There's no need to see one!" She grunted.

"You're unusually happy! You're usually grumpy."

"You make me grumpy!" She huffed in frustration and crossed her hands around her chest.

"Yeah right."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

While they started bickering like husband and wife along the way, they didn't notice that they already reached their destination. They stopped bickering like cats and dogs once they realized they reached the library. They stepped in, feeling the cold air provided by the air conditioner.

Kuroko saw them and massaged her temples, heaving a sigh. She wondered how in the world she kept up with their never ending bickering.

"Hello, Kagami and Aomine-kun."

"Hey, Kuroko!"

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Please keep both of your voices down when you're here."

"Alright, Kuroko/Tetsu." They said simultaneously while glaring at each other.

"Thanks."

Aomine and Kagami then went, finding a computer which is available for them to use. Most of the computers were occupied as most of the students were also doing their project. They finally found one which was not occupied and resumed doing their project. Kagami inserted her pen drive and opened the files. She already did most of the work so there was not much work left to do. Well actually, she did most of the work overnight so she was kind of worn out.

She told Aomine what to do as she didn't felt like doing anything right now. He reluctantly obliged, seeing that she had done much. The petite, ocean blue haired girl was keeping a close eye on them, not wanting them to be kicked out of the library due to the sound pollution they often caused. Kagami put her head on the table and dozed off to her dreamland. Time flied when he was doing the project and Kagami was sound asleep.

When he was done, he saw Kagami who was sound asleep. She looked rather cute, not that he would admit. She looked very peaceful when she was sleeping. He gently ruffled her soft scarlet hair, looking at her sleeping. Actually, he was more interested at peeking at the busty chest of hers. Aomine was certainly lucky that he got to ogle at her busty boobs. If she knew that he was staring at her chest, she would definitely dig his eyes out with no hesitation. He looked at the time, the library was about to close, then he poked her.

"Bakagami, wake up."

"...5 minutes..." She mumbled in her sleep.

He then poked her once again, "Oi, wake up."

"...A little later..."

He shook her, "Wake up already."

"...Never..." She grumbled, refusing to leave her dreamland.

Aomine grumbled at her stubbornness. Kuroko then walked up to him and said, "Kagami is kind of a heavy sleeper when she is exhausted so it's kind of impossible to wake her up. Do you mind carrying her, Aomine-kun? I need to lock up."

"Alright, Tetsu."

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine then slung Kagami on his back like she was nothing. He was piggybacking her out of the library. Kagami was casually draped around Aomine's back; her hands were hanging on his chest. Honestly, he was enjoying carrying her on his back only because her soft mounds were pressing against his back. Also, she certainly must not know what was running through that mind of his or else he would never live to see the daylight ever again. She was sleeping soundly on his back. She was inhaling his scent which she thought was tantalizing.

"...Mm..." She mumbled.

"Damn, it seems that Tetsu forgot to tell me where she lives..." He mumbled to himself.

Aomine continued walking towards the school gate. This girl was sleeping like a pig. Suddenly, she felt like she was floating mid-air; her feet could not touch the ground. It felt like she was falling into an abyss and the scariest part was she was moving. Even so, she didn't want to wake up, she liked that smell that she was inhaling, it felt rather pleasant. Her feet was struggling to stand on something, she felt like she was falling into a deep dark hole. She then jolted awake and saw a shade of navy blue hair. Her eyes widen in shock. _Could it be?__ Wait, did I think that he smelled nice too?!_ She groaned.

"Finally awake eh, sleeping idiot?"

Hearing that familiar voice, she stuttered, "A-Ahomine?"

"No, I'm Aomine." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"...What am I doing here?" Her face was red in embarrassment. She even thought that he smelled tantalizing. How she wanted to bang her head to a wall right now.

"You were sleeping like a pig so I had to get you out of the library somehow." He shrugged.

"Oh... I see." She felt more embarrassed that she actually slept like one. "Well, I was trying to complete the project all night. Can you let me down now?"

"I thought you liked it up here?" He teased.

"What? No way in hell!"

"Sure you don't."

"Definitely! Now let me down!"

"Only if you say 'please'." A smirk was tugging his lips.

"No. Just let me down."

"Well, since that's the case we'll just go on like this."

Kagami was once again doing a one man struggle. Aomine just gripped her tighter, walking with her as a load on his back, thought he didn't feel anything. He was a well-trained athlete after all.

"Aren't you supposed to be tired now?"

"Heh, I have more stamina then you think I do."

"Let me down already!" She grumbled impatiently.

"Then say it or this could last forever." He smirked.

"Never. Let me down now!"

"I'll only let you down if you say it."

"No way!"

"Just say it."

"Over my dead body!"

"We could last forever like this."

"Fine." She reluctantly obliged. "...Please let me down."

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" He said smugly and let her down.

She huffed; feeling pissed off and crossed her arms on her busty chest, ignoring him. How he loved the excitement of teasing her. It was simply too entertaining. He ruffled her hair, "See ya, Bakagami!"

"Good riddance, Ahomine!"

Aomine chuckled at her response, "You'll miss me!"

"Like hell I would!"

Aomine then left. Kagami wanted to knock her head on a pole so bad, feeling embarrassed by the events that had happened, her face was as bright as a tomato. "Why is this happening to me?!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;D Kinda fluffy? I guess. Haha. :p

**Review Response:**

**Kagecchi-** Thank you. :3 I will. :p

**hitomi65-** Thanks. :D

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** Yesh Tetsu. xD Haha, I know right. :P I wll. ;D

**anna2772-** Nyufufu, a lover's quarrel. :P Ahomine & Bakagami: -sneezes again- Huh? What?

**Guest-** Thank you. I will. :D

**Ninja99-** I'm glad it did. :3

**belieber-** Haha, I will. ;D

**cynthiacyvon-** I'm glad. :3 I'll try to update more often. I wish too. w I'm not really much of an artist. ;~; If only I can draw.

**Ryuzaki. The. Detective-** Wait for the future chapters. ;D

**none-** Thank you. :D

**LOLOLOLOL-** I'm glad. ;D

**nameless-** Haha xD

**LEI-** Thank you. :P


	8. Presentation Day and More Mishaps

A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing in this fandom and I've never actually watched Kuroko no Basuke. So, please forgive me if there's any errors. Thank you. :D Fem!Kagami

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had writer's block. D: The next chapter might take a while. :(

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Luckily, Kagami didn't knock the daylights out of herself from the pole nearby the other day. Time flied like an arrow and waited for no one. The deadline of their project was getting nearer and nearer with each second ticking away. Soon, they would have to present what they did. Will they be able to manage?

Aomine and Kagami were practicing how to present what they did, though Kagami would be the one with the most lines. Thus, after school ended, they met up at the rooftop. The wind was caressing their cheeks; the breeze kissing their skin. The sun didn't feel like coming out today, hiding behind the fluffy clouds. Kagami had been teaching Aomine how to pronounce the words in the correct way. If this goes on any longer, she was going to see red.

"It's deg-ra-da-tion!"

"Degra-what?"

"Deg-ra-da-tion!" She huffed in annoyance.

"Degwatashan?"

"Follow me, deg-ra-da-tion."

"Degradashan."

"...At least it is better. Try again!"

_Is she belittling my English language skills?_ He grumbled in frustration and said, "Degratation."

"It is better than just now. Repeat again." Kagami massaged her temples.

"Degradation." He mumbled.

"Finally, much better."

"Tch."

Kagami rolled her garnet orbs and continued practicing the lines along with Aomine. He reluctantly obliged, since he got a nice view of her ample chest. Kagami remained oblivious to that fact that he was staring intently at her chest because she was rather focused on the paper that she prepared for their presentation. Aomine was safe for now, though it seemed that his luck was running out really soon.

Kagami noticed that instead on focusing on his paper, his azure eyes were focusing on somewhere that he should never focus on. She crossed her arms over her chest. She definitely saw red this time round, giving him a cold piercing glare. How she wanted to dig his eyes out, so that he can never stare at a female's chest ever again and beat the living daylights out of him.

"You shameless perverted Ahomine!" She screeched.

"What?" He was acting indifferently.

"You know what you did!"

"What?" He was acting like he didn't know what he did.

"You were staring at my chest!" It's very inappropriate!" She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So? I can continue staring at your chest if you like." An evil smirk was playing on his lips.

How she loathed that he always twists and turn around her words, definitely sly.

"No. I don't like it! Now turn your eyes away from what you were staring before I dig them out for you!" She shrieked at him.

"Sure, you don't."

"I definitely don't."

"Don't deny it, Bakagami." He teased and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not in denial and for the last time get your filthy hands off my hair!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Grr... Hmph!"

She grumbled in annoyance and was definitely going to make him pay if she had wrinkles all over her face before she turns eighteen. Aomine took out his dirty magazine from his bag and started reading it. Kagami glared at him, feeling very frustrated.

"Put that away!"

"Nah."

"Now."

"You can't order me around!" He scoffed.

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"I will!"

"I won't let you!"

She swatted his hand away from the magazine and confiscated it. She stared at the magazine with disgust written all over her face. Aomine looked at her fuming, wanting his magazine back.

"Give it back!"

"Never. After we finish practicing, I might return it to you."

"You will return it to me." He glared at her.

"After you're done practicing and when I'm satisfied."

"Will you keep your end of the deal?"

"Certainly." She crossed her arms. _Not that I want to keep this magazine anyway._

"...Fine." He grumbled, reluctantly obliging her request. For the sake of Mai-chan, he would bear with all this. He chanted 'for the sake of Mai-chan' in his head like a mantra.

Thus, Aomine was practicing with Kagami. Actually, he was obviously being forced. He reluctantly obliged and read along the lines. Kagami was lecturing him about how to pronounce this and that. He was getting impatient, wanting his Mai-chan magazine back. At one point Kagami was so pissed off that she almost ripped Aomine's Mai-chan photo book, almost.

"You wouldn't!" Aomine glared at her and stared at his magazine with horror. He gave a small sigh of relief, seeing that his magazine was still safe with the she-devil.

"I might!" She said, threatening to rip his precious Mai-chan apart. Aomine's heart ached at the sight of his Mai-chan almost being ripped apart by that she-devil.

'You'd rather don't!"

"I won't, if you comply and until I'm satisfied!"

"...Fine." He reluctantly complied, wanting his beloved Mai-chan to be safe.

Not wanting his poor Mai-chan to be ripped into shreds by that she-devil, Aomine did better this time. They practiced until Kagami was satisfied. This went on for days and days until there was one day left till the day of the presentation. Kagami was finally satisfied and gave him his magazine back.

"Here." She handed him his magazine back.

"Heh, satisfied now eh?" He smiled cockily and took back what was his.

"Tch, for now."

Kagami then left before Aomine did. All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. He grumbled and took his phone out from his pocket checking who it was from. It was from Momoi. He answered the called, suddenly he felt like his eardrums were getting less elastic. "Dai-chan, how are you at Seirin? You are not causing any trouble are you? You're already on the team right?" Her chirpy voice could be heard miles away,"

He put his phone away from his ear, not wanting to damage his eardrums and groaned at the questions Momoi threw at him. _So annoying. _He replied nonchalantly,"Fine. Not really. I guess."

"Mou~ Dai-chan. Your replies are so short. Any school project or anything similar going on? Is it individual or group?"

"Yeah, can't join Inter-high if I don't pass it up. Group."

"You better finish it, Dai-chan. Are you throwing everything to your partner?"

"Finished, preparing for presentation. Can't do. I'm working with a she-devil." He said while walking his way home, one hand slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Am I reading this wrong? You finished this project?! That girl must be really something!" Momoi gaped in surprise then laughed through the line.

"Tch. She-devil is a devil incarnate."

"Ne, it's not nice for you to dub her as that, Dai-chan."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"You're so mean, Dai-chan. Bye, call you next time!"

"See ya." They both hanged up the call. Digging his ear, he felt like his eardrums were about to burst, damaged by her high-pitched voice. By the time he reached home, the call already ended. Just when he was about to put his phone back into his pocket, his message tone rang.

"Who is it from again?" He muttered, grumbling under his breath.

He hit the 'open' button, checking who it was from. His screen showed that it was from the contact named 'Bakagami'. His screen showed the message, "Oi, remember to wear your uniform properly tomorrow."

He was lying down on his comfortable bed. He typed his reply, pressing the keypad swiftly, "Yeah, yeah."

Kagami heard her message tone ringing. "It must be from that idiot." She mumbled, reading the text. Indeed, it was from 'Ahomine' or that was how she named him in her contact list and was quite proud of how she named him there.

She then typed a reply immediately, "Don't 'yeah, yeah' me, Ahomine. You better remember." When she was done, she hit the 'send' button.

Shortly afterwards, his message tone rang again. He read her text and didn't feel the need to reply. Grumbling the word 'whatever' under his breath, he fell sound asleep.

The next day, Kagami woke up earlier than usual. She quickly brushed her teeth and prepared herself for school. Most importantly, the presentation was held today. She looked at the mirror, smoothing the small creases on her clothes to make it seem tidier and formal. She even ironed it the day before. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she went to eat the breakfast she prepared for herself and left for school.

Aomine was still curled up in his soft blankets, drool visible on the corner of his mouth. The sun's rays were already seeping in the windows. He was reluctant to wake up and tossed and turned around his bed, grabbing his blankets tight and curling himself up like a burrito. His alarm clock had been ringing for quite a long time now. The alarm clock was begging its master to wake up, letting out cries. He was annoyed and wasn't able to ignore his alarm clock's cries anymore, he woke up, reluctantly.

When he looked at the time, something hit him. He had less than 15 minutes to prepare and go to school. And to make it worse, Kagami was going to murder him if he didn't turn up for school today. Sure he was an ass, but making her unable to join the Inter-high competition because he failed to show up made him feel kind of bad. He didn't like that feeling that was eating him. Quickly throwing on his school uniform, he dashed and sprinted his way to school like a hurricane.

Kagami was already at school. She was searching high and low, trying to find that blue-haired giant. She was feeling anxious. _What if he doesn't show up?_ She thought, trying to shake away that thought, tapping one of her feet on the ground. _He would show up right?_ _If he doesn't __I'm__ done for._ And there goes her dream to participate in the Inter-high competition, flushed down the drain. She felt dejected as she had this little hope in him that he would show up. Heaving a sigh, she accepted her fate. I _might as well join the Inter-high competition next year._

Time was ticking as time waited for no one. There was only less than 60 seconds left and he finally reached the school gate, he quickly hopped in at the same time the school bell rang, feeling relieved that he made it. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face. That was certainly one hell of a workout. His uniform was messy; his hair looked unruly. He then saw Kagami in his field of vision. _What was she doing here? Shouldn't she already be in class? _

Kagami walked up to him, looking really mad. In contrast to him, she looked neat. "You're late." She glared at him and grumbled, stating it matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head.

"At least... You came." She mumbled, looking at his attire with a disapproving look. He was obviously late.

"Heh, of course."

"I told you to wear your uniform properly yesterday." She chided, sounding like a mother.

"If I was busy making sure my uniform was tidy, I wouldn't make it." He retorted.

He had a point there. She grumbled, making his uniform presentable for him. Using her hands, she smoothen the creases on his shirt. She tiptoed and zipped his top properly, hiding his white shirt from view. Aomine just looked at her, blinking his cobalt blue eyes innocently. He was honestly slightly surprised by her actions.

"There, all done." She huffed. "Now let's hurry up and get to class."

Both of them hurried their classroom. In short, they were both late. The teacher looked at them.

"Sorry for being late." Kagami apologized.

Kagami stepped on Aomine's foot, signalling him to apologize to the teacher too. Aomine winced and said, "Sorry for being late." He then glared at Kagami. She simply chose to ignore him, for now.

The teacher nodded and said, "Since both of you are late, why don't both of you present what you have done first?"

"I swear this teacher has something against us." Aomine whispered to Kagami.

"For once, I agree with you."

Kagami inserted her pen drive into the laptop the teacher brought. Clicking on the file and opening the contents that she wanted to present, the projector was projecting what they've done. It was a slide show containing quite a number of pictures and text. They started presenting what they had done.

"Good morning, teacher and fellow students. Today we will be presenting about environmental degradation." Both of them said in unison.

"Environmental degradation is the deterioration of the environment through depletion of resources such as air, water and soil; the destruction of ecosystems and the extinction of wildlife." Kagami started saying rather fluently in English. When she was done, she looked at Aomine with anticipation.

"It is defined as any change or disturbance to the environment perceived to be deleterious or undesirable." Aomine managed to continue with his tongue twisting at some parts.

Kagami then continue after Aomine's sentence. They went on, explaining what they have done; the background of the study, the objectives and so on. It was fairly obvious that Kagami had the most lines. The teacher wasn't disappointed at their presentation, rather was quite surprised and impressed that those two idiots actually found a way to co-operate with one another. The teacher nodded his head in approval. Those basketball players really need to be threatened to do their work well, as well as the other students. If the teacher did not do so, they probably wouldn't give a damn about the project. _This would be a great idea to make them complete their work. I should share this with the other teachers._ The teacher thought.

Soon, they finished explaining and the slide show they made was finally over. Once again, the teacher nodded in approval, "I have to say I'm quite impressed with both of your work, Mr. Aomine and Ms. Kagami." Kagami handed the teacher a copy of their project. She beamed happily like the morning sun which was smiling, since the teacher was impressed with their presentation, meant that she got to enter the Inter-high tournament. Aomine sprawled lazily across his desk. Kagami turned her head at him, "...Thanks for co-operating, Aomine."

"Heh, you couldn't have done this without me." He gave her a smug look.

"Tch. I'm taking it back." She rolled her eyes.

"You can't take back what you said, Bakagami."

"Whatever. I'm taking it back."

"Heh, suit yourself."

Kagami scoffed and turned back to her seat. Then the next group was called out to present what they did. It went on for some time. Some were well done, some were carelessly done. The teacher shook his head at disapproval at some of the presentations. Other periods went by quickly too. School finally ended when the bell rang. The once empty hallway became crowded, as the most of the students were eager to leave.

Kagami felt like going up the rooftop of the school. She turned her heels, headed there and stayed there for a while, looking through her scrapbook. The scrapbook was beautifully decorated. It had pictures full of a certain blazing blonde haired boy who had eyes in a nice shade of yellow. She was too engrossed in her own fantasies, thinking about various scenes. Thus, she failed to notice a presence creeping behind her.

"What are you looking at?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Recognizing that smooth, deep voice, Kagami jumped in shock, a look of horror spread across her face, turning pale.

"I-it's none of your business, Ahomine."

"I want to take a look." Aomine said, itching with curiosity, wanting to know what she was being so secretive about.

"No way!"

"Let me take a look! What are you being so secretive about? It's not like it's anything."

"It's just a magazine." She stated flatly, acting calm.

"Well, what's wrong with me looking at your magazine?"

Kagami didn't know what to retort, unable to find a good comeback. Aomine walked closer towards her, she quickly scurried away and tried to find a way to escape. Aomine caught her wrist, she struggled from his grasp. Aomine grabbed her even tighter. While trying to struggle to get free, her foot accidentally slipped and she lost her balance. She felt herself falling backwards to the cold ground. Since he was grabbing her, he felt himself getting pulled down and he lost his balance too. She felt something heavy land on top of her; she shut her eyes tight, feeling the impact. He toppled on her and pinned her to the ground.

Opening her crimson eyes, she saw that navy blue-haired man right on top of her and she was on the bottom. She widened her eyes in shock, her face even redder than a tomato. Both of them could feel each other's breath trickling on their necks. Her flaming red eyes looked into his piercing azure ones. They were simply too close for comfort. They were in this position for a few moments. That navy blue-haired man didn't seem to be affected by their current position; instead he smirked haughtily at her.

He instantly took the scrapbook that she was gripping tightly a moment ago. He stood up rapidly, skimming through the pages. She jolted up abruptly and winced in pain, attempting to snatch her scrapbook back. Her face was flushing scarlet, panting heavily. He put his hand up high, so she couldn't reach it. _Damn him for being so tall._ She cursed. When he was done skimming through the pages, he smirked at her. Kagami shivered at the sight of his smirk, it didn't feel like he had any good intentions at all.

"So, you have a crush on Kise eh?"

"N-no!"

"Well, I think I'm going to tell Kise about this."

"What do you want?" She gave him a piercing glare; it was obvious that he wanted something from her. He was definitely blackmailing her all right. If she refused, he'd probably run off and tell Kise, providing him evidence. Kise would probably listen to him anyway. She groaned in frustration.

"You're going to help me win Tetsu's heart."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. xD Reviews are appreciated~

**Review Response:**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** You'll have to see. :P Thank you. ;D

**Aryable-** Thank you. ;D I can't really say anything about that pairing. :x

**cynthiacyvon-** Hehe, I'm glad. :3 Teeheee. :P

**BOOM 3-** Thanks. :D

**JAJAJA-** I will, thanks. :3

**Boo-** Okay. ;D

**CARLY RAE JEPSEN-** Oh really? xD Don't regret though. :P


	9. Blackmailing and A Deal

A/N: This chapter is for my bestie's birthday present. :D Happy Birthday _**Sakimoto Ritsuko,**_le in real life friend. :3 Sorry it took me this long.

Sorry my poor readers! I'm still having writer's block and I'm going to have my national exams soon. D: So I have to hit the books, making my updates less frequent. ;w; I'm really sorry. -bows- I'll try to update moreee.

Thanks to all of you, I have 57 reviews, 44 followers and 29 favourites. now! I'm very happy that I'm able to reach that amount of reviews, followers and favourites, it was definitely unexpected. -virtual hugs all of you- Once again, thank you for supporting me. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. **

* * *

"You're going to help me win Tetsu's heart."

"What?!"

Kagami just stood there frozen, gaping like a fish in shock. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, threatening to fall out from her eye sockets. What he just blackmailed her to help him was utterly ridiculous, from her point of view that is. What does that idiot winning Kuroko's heart had to do with her anyway? It's not like she gave a damn. She was speechless; she didn't even know how to respond.

"You heard me." He stated, snapping her out from her train of thoughts.

"Why me?"

"You're her best friend."

"Yeah, so?" Kagami rolled her crimson eyes in frustration.

"You know her well." Aomine stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not like you don't know her. And there's no way I'm helping you." She scoffed.

"Well, if you are not helping me then I'll just hand this to Kise." He smirked haughtily.

He was walking towards the door that led to the rooftop. A look of horror spread across Kagami's face. Each second ticked by, he was walking nearer and nearer to the door, inching closer and closer with each step taken. She stood there thinking whether if she should but if she refused, the friendship she tried so hard to build with Kise would most likely be ruined, it would end with full of awkwardness.

He slowed down his pace, almost reaching the door; waiting for her decision. She was debating whether to accept the deal or not, weighing the pros and cons, though it seemed like both of the choices did not benefit her at all and it only benefits him.

Her mind was in havoc, she didn't know what to decide. Her heart was thumping loud, almost flying off her chest. Well, if she helped that idiot win Kuroko's heart, no harm done right? She wanted to pull out her scarlet hair, not knowing what to do anymore. Maybe Kuroko likes Aomine too? Then that would be great right? If she helped out, that is, then they can be together and happily ever after. Desperately trying to think of the pros she made up, silently hoping that Kuroko wouldn't mind her decision. It was not like she was betraying her best friend in any way. She was simply just comforting herself for the decision she was about to make.

Finally, she had decided her decision. "Fine! I'll help you out." She yelled out, silently muttering sorry to Kuroko.

Aomine stopped his tracks, a devilish smirk etched on the corner of his lips. "I figured you would."

"Hmph! Now give me back my scrapbook!"

"I will after you help me win Tetsu's heart." He answered, keeping the scrapbook as blackmail material.

"Why, you! Just give it back to me already!" She suddenly thought of running off after he gave her back her scrapbook, so she could escape without doing the deal and the secret about her crush on Kise would be safe.

"Heh, no way!"

"Why not? I already said I'll help you!"

"Tch, did you think I'm stupid? You would probably run off after I give it back to you."

_Damn. Am I that easy to figure out?__ Or is he smarter than he lets on?_ She cursed inwardly. "Of course not, Aomine! She denied vehemently. "I'll definitely help you out." Trying to reassure him, she put on her most persuasive voice.

Aomine stared at her as if she just hit her head or something, eyeing her skeptically. He smelled something fishy. _Something must be up._ He thought to himself.

"Tch, yeah right. I'm not that stupid, Bakagami."

Kagami heaved a long sigh and rose her hands up in defeat, "Fine, you win. You got me."

Aomine smirked in satisfaction, his blue eyes twinkling evilly.

"Any ideas?"

"You want me to think of ideas for you?!" Kagami facepalmed.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I asked you in the first place." He shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly.

"...More like blackmail. Sigh, maybe you could try to impress her?" She suddenly thought that idea from the magazine she read the other day.

"How?" He asked, sounding like a lost child.

"I don't know! You're hopeless! Think some ideas on your own!"

Aomine pouted slightly, "C'mon Kagami, don't be like that."

"...Think of something you can impress her with."

"Basketball?"

"...That could work."

Kagami was facepalming over and over again. This tanned dude knew nothing about how to court the opposite sex or whatsoever. She groaned in frustration, not knowing what to do anymore. This guy here was definitely the definition of hopeless.

"Let's think about it later, I want to go home."

She stood up and left, leaving Aomine alone on the rooftop. Aomine went home too after a while.

* * *

A day soon passed and Kagami was groaning in frustration, "What did I get myself into?" She was questioning herself, thinking that it was foolish to agree on the stupid deal. Sadly for her, she didn't really have any other options. She should've just beaten the crap out of that cobalt haired idiot. Straitening the wrinkles around her uniform, she quickly got dressed and went off to school.

The sun was smiling happily while she was not. Kagami was unable to keep of the deal out from her head, she heaved sigh and grumbled under her breath. Walking on the usual route, she quickened her pace to school, not wanting to be late. Hopping in the school gate, she looked around her surroundings. It was the plain old usual, students chatting to one another; some were minding their own business.

Thinking back, she hated how he blackmailed her to accept the deal. She was still going to keep the end of her deal. Well, most likely, unless she found some loopholes and was able to escape it. Walking to class, she went to her seat and sat down. Not long after, a tanned figure appeared. Some girls were fangirling over him, which Kagami failed to understand what those girls saw in him. He headed to his seat then sat down.

"Here." She shoved a piece of paper and a magazine to Aomine.

"What's this?"

"It's something to help you win Kuroko's heart." and muttered, "I guess."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Aomine stared at the paper and the magazine, clueless as ever. Millions of question marks were popping around him.

"It's a checklist and a magazine about love advice, Ahomine." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so what do I do with the checklist?"

"Tick what you have succeeded?"

"And?"

"I'm not going to think about everything for you! Figure something out yourself!"

"Yeah, sure." He scrunched up his face staring at the helpful things Kagami had given him, though it was highly doubted that he would use them.

Classes then went on like usual, some antics here and there. Aomine already dozed off to dreamland. When classes ended, Aomine walked lazily to the basketball court. He reached there and walked in, "The Interhigh competition is very soon! Now I would like to choose the main players first." Riko started.

Everyone was in silence, waiting for her to continue.

"Hyuuga Junpei, jersey number four. Position, small guard."

"Izuki Shun, jersey number five. Position, point guard."

"Kiyoshi Teppei, jersey number seven. Position, center."

"Aomine Daiki, jersey number ten. Position, power forward."

"Kise Ryouta, jersey number eleven. Position, small forward."

Kise heard his name being called; he was feeling ecstatic that he got chosen. Aomine simply grunted when he heard his name being called. Riko then continued on saying, "We will be having a practice match against the girls' team. Since they're not here yet, all of you practice first."

Everyone then went to train waiting for the girls' team to arrive. Kagami was on her way there, feeling riled up. While Kuroko was being Kuroko. Finally, the girls reached and stepped in the court. Both coach greeted each other.

"Since everyone is here now let's start the match!" Riko exclaimed.

Kagami saw that blue haired idiot, looking at him, giving him a glare. Catching her glare, he casually threw back a smirk at her.

She wanted to get back at him for whatever trouble she had been caused, first the whole presentation and now was a sudden request for her best friend's heart to be sold for what? Right, for the sake of her precious scrapbook. _Was it__ even__ worth it?_ Kagami groaned inwardly at the thought.

To imagine the sight of having Kise to know what that was hidden back in her heart for all this time, her heart clenched. She could see the look of rejection smearing across his features. Kagami soon snapped out from her train of thoughts, running to the court, preparing for the start of the match.

Aomine looked at Kagami with a smirk etched on his features. The fiery girl returned it with a glare once more. The tension was building between them; Kagami could feel her adrenaline pumping, ready to crush her opponents.

"I'm going to crush you!" Kagami gritted her teeth at him.

"I'd like to see you try."

As they finished their exchange, the whistle blew. Thus, the match began.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. ;D Reviews are much appreciated. ^^

**Review Response:**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX-** Of course you didn't. :P I'm glad you do. :D I'll do my best as my exams are around the corner. T_T

**Kagecchi-** Nyahaha, I'm glad you do. :3 Thank you. ;D

**DiJei Aya-** Haha really? xD I've actually never read or watch Toradora before. :x Thank you, I will. ;D

**chii. ann**- Heheh, indeed. ;D

**Toruviel-** Haha, I see, heterosexual eh? xD Haha, thank you. :3 Translate it? I don't see a problem as long as you don't claim my story line, and give me the rights to my plot. ^^ They're not in the same class. Kuroko's part is a mystery. Nyufufufu. :P

**cynthiacyvon-** BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS KUROKO. XD /shot Hahaha. I'm glad you do love my story. :') I think I might cry for Kagami too, hehe. :P Well, Aomine is stupidly dense, it takes a while for him to realize. I'll try not to, exams are stressing me out. :x I'll try to update as frequent as possible.


End file.
